Shinkai
Izuriha Shigure, more widely known as Shinkai (深海, lit. Deep Sea), is a player of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance Shinkai wears a black and gray combat suit with discreet light bars outlining the outfit. Her hair is white and her face is covered by a mask that can display text and images. During battle, armor is constructed and forms over the mask in a pattern reminiscent of a wolf. Personality Background On the way to a movie as a small child, Shinkai got into a life-changing car accident which heavily damaged her brain. Her parents were mostly uninjured, however. She was rushed to the hospital within a few minutes, and the doctors declared she needed an immediate partial brain transplant. Due to the lack of any other option, one of the nurses suggested that they use the brain of a military commander who had just passed away from a bullet wound in the same hospital. The doctors approved, and the transplant was done. Shinkai woke up a week later, and she realized there was another conscious in her mind, and it was filled with memories that weren't hers. The doctors explained the situation, and Shinkai had a hard time believing them. She decided that talking to it would help, and it did. The two became friendly with each other. However, there was one problem. The other conscious in her head made her crave battle, and constantly wanted her to do something dangerous. Shinkai tried desperately to resist it. One day, it was too much, so she bought Evoked Legends Online with the correct headset, and dove in the minute she got home. While in the game, she was finally able to relax, and finally gained the experience and thrill of combat. The other conscious helped her fight, kill, and destroy all she wanted, and Shinkai herself learned to use the game's mechanics to their full potential. Abilities As a Mobile Armory-type Machina, Shinkai has outfitted herself with several different weapons and has filled out her mods completely. She combined several different mods together in order to create her current mods, and while some seem like they are purely for cosmetics, they also serve as location and survival equipment in an emergency situation. Mods #Rotating Mask #Additional Mods +3 #Speed Construction #Awakening Charge #Glow Emission #Electronic Flight System Constructable Equipment #Assault Rifle #Rail Cannon #Dual Gauss Gun #Blast Thrusters #Grapple Lines #Multi-Missile Launcher and Pods #Gatling Gun #Crossfire #Orbital Strike #Scram Cannon Regarding her Constructable Equipment, numbers 1 through 5 can be used in succession, while numbers 6-10 have a cooldown of some sort after being used. The Assault Rifle is her default weapon, and takes the form of a HK G36K. The Rail Cannon acts as a precise long range weapon that can be charged to fire stronger projectiles with stronger recoil. Her dual Gauss Guns shoot at a semi-automatic rate of fire, comparable to the speed of two Desert Eagles. The Blast Thrusters act as heavy concussion weapons, dealing devastating Burn damage, as well as being able to thrust Shinkai in any direction. She has a total of seven Grapple Lines. One on each of her limbs, and three from her back. She can use only use a maximum of four at once, however. The Multi-Missile Launcher and Pods consist of the main weapon and four deployable "pods" that can be placed in the surrounding area and all fire missiles simultaneously at a single or multiple targets around the battlefied. The Gatling Gun is a custom minigun weapon that has been optimized to deal high damage within a short burst while keeping the weapon as light as possible. Her Crossfire is an over-the-top shotgun that has extreme penetration and bullet spread, with a large amount of damage in each bullet from the spread. The Orbital Strike marker takes the form of a small grenade-like objective that, when detonated, sends a signal to an orbiting satellite to fire powerful ballistic ordnance down onto the marker's location. Shinkai's signature weapon, the Scram Cannon, deals Pierce, Burn, Radiant, and Soul damage all at once through a powerful concentrated beam of energy surrounded by a secondary stream of projectiles that spirals around the first. Music Theme Theme 1= |-| Theme 2= Trivia *Shinkai was originally supposed to be called "Chariot", then I changed it to "Senki" which roughly translates to "war maiden", but I thought "Shinkai" sounded better. Category:ELO Player Category:Female Category:Machina (ELO) Category:Character